This invention relates to a truck ladder and more particularly to a truck ladder which may be folded to an inoperative position and which always remains vertically disposed regardless of the inclination of the truck box. Grain trucks used for the transportation of grain normally have a hydraulically operated truck box which may be pivotally moved from a horizontal position to an inclined position so that grain may be dumped therefrom. It is frequently necessary for the driver to climb into the box or at least climb onto the side of the box to observe the grain therein. Ordinarily, the driver will step on the truck tire and then onto the box while grasping the box standards or the upper edge of the box. Such a procedure is not only dangerous but is difficult.